User talk:EmperorZelos
Banner :Synjômenwenâ Leñâmyþend. :Kwâêrond âmnewynnÿeþ Dysênel kwâtwân hir Sôemsymonólel, sonlâ yponônwenâ Kwâêrend Lyþênyþveyl Arasânyþþond. ::Thanks a bunch. vii New Hey there! I'm new in this conlang page (about 10 minutes old - an infant, you see...), but I'm not really THAT new to the whole "Conlang" idea. I know (through studying linguistics) about languages. I know about how to create one in mind or on paper: grammar, vocabulary, syntax, morphophonology et cetera... What I don't know of is how to guide myself through this WikiPage. I could really use some help in that department. Thanks in advance ~ The Glossophile ~ : Youre so new your umbilical cord hasnt been cut yet XP Joking aside. I will gladly help you, what is it you need help with more exacly? The Emperor Zelos 06:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Well... I'm kinda trying to choose the "create a language" box (but it doesn't really show me the way into it) and there is no introduction page to help move around this wiki (at least I didn't find any) and once I getthere what DO I do? How do I create the charts? Is it MY choice or the page has its own programme for that? See what I mean? ^_^ By the way... Thanks for the signature issue! :) The Glossophile 12:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) If you click on it you see the front page where there is an area you can fill out the name of your conlang and press create, once done you'll have a page created with suggestions of things and if you want general help on layout my stuff is usually good place to look. The charts are self created but again I suggest you use a style similar to those of mine. The Emperor Zelos 13:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok! Thanks! I've already started... I'm a bit puzzled right now, but I hope I can get the hang of it. Thanks for the help! :) The Glossophile 13:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Youre welcome, always come if you got an answer and I respond as quickly as I can, feel free to got o my page Umbrean and copy coding from it The Emperor Zelos 13:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! Explain this to me, will you? What exactly is this "moving" thing and why did you do it in the first place? The Glossophile 07:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Move simply means name/location change, nothing is lost. I did it because i agree "Unnamed" fits better under your username until you decied a name That's what I guessed... Thanks! :) It's good to know I have the copyrights. The Glossophile 16:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Copyright? o_ô The Emperor Zelos 16:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : So to speak... Just a recognition from the group that I'' was the one : creating this (potential) language. It wouldn't be fair to ''anyone if their : work on their languages was lost or "stolen" by someone else! : The Glossophile 16:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :: You are entitled to it as your creation but anyone can still take any part of it, I found on a page here on the wiki an old construct I no longer used someone had decieded to use The Emperor Zelos 16:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well yes... if they're abandoned by their original conlangers, I think its ok! But if they're under construction by someone... It wouldn't be fair. The Glossophile 16:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) On a wiki anything is up for grabbing, we just show each other more respect on a general notion though =) That's what I wanted to hear! :) The Glossophile 16:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Conlang Word Creator Hey! Do you happen to know any good word creator machines (for conlangs) in the web? The Glossophile 03:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes The Emperor Zelos 06:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Care to share it? :P The Glossophile 06:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :P I cnat rememebr the link The Emperor Zelos 06:55, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :got a mail or anything? The Emperor Zelos 11:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC) yeah, it's charmak69@hotmail.com thanks for the help! The Glossophile 12:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : Sent The Emperor Zelos 12:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) My new Nature Tongue I gave the proper names of the phonemes, which I consider to be as good as the IPA symbols. I am also not intending to be as strict about the pronunciation as to limit one phonetic symbol to one phoneme but rather a class of sounds, so that the actual discription of how you should make a sound like that is way more acurate than the IPA symbol. And yet again I have used the proper linguistical names when neccessary. ImaginaryMdA 18:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Michaelunbrakeable Are you editing my Anikuwynér page? If so, I'd appreciate if you didn't. I noticed you told me that a chart of mine is hidden and if I make it visible, it will be removed. I don't know the IPA system, nor do I want to scour the internet for the literature on it, somehow learn it, and then even somehow learn the alt-codes for the symbols. I prefer layman's terms. If that's an issue for you or the people on this site, then I can find a different website which will allow me to do so. Uhh, you don't need to learn it fully, there's a Wikipedia page :P You can copy the symbols over, they don't have alt-codes. Here's the Wikipage: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_Phonetic_Alphabet Enjoy Rostov-na-don 14:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC)